Amnesia
by ChasingXxMemories
Summary: Through the hard times of the Sohma's, one more important thing happens. A friend from the past decides to make an appearance and change everyone's view on everything. ShigureXOC


Disclaimer: I only wish I owned the characters, but I don't!

(Hatori's POV)

"Ha'ri! Someone's coming!" Momiji was bouncing off the walls, as usual. But what would someone be doing in this part of the Sohma estate?

"Ok Momiji. Sit down a minute." He obliged and sat on a cushion placed on the floor.

Just as he did there was a knock on my door. This is strange. Normally everyone would be helping with cleaning from the festival a few days back.

"Come in." The door slid open and Momiji jumped to his feet once again.

"Welcome!" I turned to him and back to the person at the door. It was a young woman, a few years younger than me; a very pretty woman. Her light brown, almost blonde hair reached around her shoulders, and her bangs scattered from her eyes down to as long as the base of her neck. Her eyes were a dark brown.

"Can I help you with something?" She looked at me uneasily but nodded.

"I...I was sent here to ask for an apprenticeship." I stopped breathing, and I must have had a shocked look because Momiji was asking what happened. Don't tell me this is going to be a repeat of the past. Besides, I've not been told of this decision!

"May I have your name, Miss?" She seemed somewhat frightful, maybe she had no choice in the matter.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Rita, Yoshimito."

"Well we should get to work then." She nodded and as she walked forward Momiji smiled.

"Hey Ha'ri, I'm going to visit Tohru for a while!" I would have stopped him but he was already running out the door by the time I got my voice.

"So... how much training have you had before?" She looked down and coughed slightly.

"Uh...well...none?" This was going to take a while.

"Is there a particular reason you are here?" She looked up, not smiling.

"It's my duty. I don't want to do this but I have to. And I'm just happy with you and not some pervert or something..." I wondered to myself if she considered that as Shigure. Who knows? I'd say she could, maybe, get along with him. I cleared my throat.

"How about you try something small first. Like... reading through the history of common symptoms." I handed her a leather bound book and her eyes widened.

"What?" She looked back at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just glad is all. I love reading!" I sighed and pointed her off to the other side of the room, where the door still opened.

"You can start working tomorrow, and hopefully you will have finished that by then."

"Thank you, Hatori-sama!" As she left the room, someone else spoke from the porch to the side.

"Do you even remember her, Ha'ri?"

"Should I, Ayame?" The silver-white hair of the shadowed man came into view as he flipped it over his shoulder dramatically, giving me a look I could not decipher.

"Well no, I don't know. It's just, she seems so familiar and friendly! Oh, who knows! Maybe she's just someone who came into my shop once. Ahaha." I turned away to glance at the photo on my shelf. I don't need another apprentice.

"Well what are you here for Ayame?"

Oh, can I not worry about you sometimes? Of course, I wanted to check and see for myself." What is he going on about? I sighed inwardly. This is Ayame we're talking about. Does anyone, other than Shigure, understand what he says?

"Well I'm fine. I should probably go retrieve Momiji though." He smiled and walked away, I'm assuming he was headed that way too.

I was right. But obviously, he was faster than me.

I walked inside to hear Yuki shouting in his soft voice and Ayame protest; a very loud protest.

"Ah, Ha'ri! You made it!" Shigure was sitting at the table with Tohru, looking as though he was having a good time. The two must have been in mid-conversation.

"Yes." That was all I said as I tracked inside and slid the door closed, slipping off my shoes at the wooden step.

"Oh! I found it! Yes, this is definitely it!" Ayame held a yearbook up to his face and inspected it.

"Oh dear...now I know."

"What is it Aya?" Shigure stood and walked over to his side, leaning down to look with him. He froze. His eyes grew large and he bent down further to snatch the book from his friend's hands.

It was painfully quiet watching Shigure stare blankly at the photo inside.

"What the hell?!" Kyo shouted in the silence and shocked everyone, even himself.

"So, who was the girl?" Tohru asked sweetly in a concerned voice. She was worried about Shigure's reaction, along with the rest of us.

"Yoshimito...was our childhood friend. It's a long story really." I remembered then with a sickening feeling. Ayame was right about her. But...she was reported dead! I sighed sadly in a quiet tone.

"Well we have time. I wanna know!" Kyo interrupted my thoughts. If Ayame told the story, it would only hurt some of us more than already. I had to step in.

"Well, you see-"

"Ayame, that's enough. Where is Momiji? We need to go."

"I'm here!" The blond boy waved from Tohru's side. For once, I didn't notice him in the room. I looked over at Shigure. He was gazing unblinking at the picture. I sighed, once again, and gathered Ayame and Momiji, leaving the three teenagers confused as ever.

Momiji glanced at me and realized he needed to give off some space so we could talk. He ran farther up the road, in circles around the orange streetlights and on the edges of the sidewalks.

"I can't believe she's alive. Can you Ha'ri?" I could, because of the one who informed us of her supposed death. But I would keep that to myself.

"You're not to bring this up back there." He understood. It really was a long, complicated and hard story.

"Right!" We headed back to my office in silence, with only cars to bring any light or noises between us in the darkness. This was going to be a start of something that happened years ago. Something that should never be repeated.

But it's too late now.


End file.
